Compositions for treatment of fungal infections etc. or other dermatological illnesses are known in the art. US2013210770, for instance, describes compounds useful for treating fungal infections, more specifically topical treatment of onychomycosis and/or cutaneous fungal infections. US2013210770 describes compounds that are active against fungi and have properties that allow the compound, when placed in contact with a patient, to reach the particular part of the skin, nail, hair, claw or hoof infected by the fungus. These compounds are alleged to have physiochemical properties that facilitate penetration of the nail plate. For instance, this document describes a pharmaceutical formulation comprising: a) a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient which is alcohol; b) a compound which penetrates the nail plate and travels through the nail plate to a nail bed underlying said nail plate; c) an emollient which is a cyclic polydimethylsiloxane containing from about 3 to about 9 silicon atoms; and having an efficacy coefficient against Trichophyton rubrum or Trichophyton mentagrophytes above 10; wherein the compound is present in said pharmaceutical formulation in a concentration of from about 0.5% to about 15%; and wherein said pharmaceutical formulation is for ungual administration to a human suffering from onychomycosis mediated at least in part by said Trichophyton rubrum or Trichophyton mentagrophytes. 